


Cold

by SailorLestrade



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Michael is cute, Sweet, cat stuck in a tree, we all need a little fluff in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think Michael is a cold hearted man, until he helps you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

You were currently on the phone with your best friend. You had gotten a job running errands on the set of the newest X-Men movie and she wanted all the details.

“James McAvoy is pretty nice. So is Jennifer Lawrence. She’s just as awkward as she seems on TV.” You explained as you paced your living room, which wasn’t too far from the set. It was in the bar district the cast liked to visit.

“What about Fassbender?” She asked. You sighed.

“He’s not very friendly to me.” You explained. “I don’t know if he is just in the Magneto mindset or if he is really a cold hearted bastard.” She laughed some.

“I guess that’s why they say don’t meet your idols.” She laughed. You were looking around for your cat while were talking to her.

“I guess I should just give him a chance to warm up to me, but I just thought he’d be…sweeter.”

“I think you were on Tumblr too long and were getting Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston mixed up with him.” She laughed. That’s when you looked out your apartment window and saw your cat holding on to a branch. You lived on the third floor, so that was pretty high up for a cat.

“I have to go!” You hung up and ran outside with bare feet. “Here kitty! Come here!” You tried to coax it down but it just wasn’t working.

“Is everything ok?” You heard an Irish accent ask. You turned and saw the man you had just been talking about standing there. You were a little confused, until you realized that he had probably been at the bar. You looked up at the branch where your cat was.

“My cat is stuck up there.” You said. “And I have a thing with climbing trees.”

“Isn’t there some sort of American stereotype where the fire department comes and rescues the cat?” He asked. You turned and glared at him. This was your cat he was joking about. He held up his hands. “Relax. I was just joking.” You sighed and tried to climb the tree yourself, but having bare feet made it hurt. “Stop.”

“Why?” You asked, a little angry.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He took off his jacket and handed to you before he scaled the tree himself. Your eyes were wide as you watched him. If he fell, you would probably be fired, he’d probably sue you, and your poor cat would probably be hurt as well. But, Michael seemed to be more Spider-Man than Magneto and made it down safely, cat in hand. You quickly took the kitty and hugged him.

“Thank you!” You said. “How can I repay you?”

“Let me take you on a date.” Michael answered. Your eyes widened, confused.

“Wait…what?” You asked. “I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Who said that?” Michael asked.

“Well, you were kinda cold to me…”

“Oh, that.” He sighed. “I’m a method actor. I like to get into my character’s head. I’m sorry if I offended you. Let me make it up to you. By taking you out.” You laughed and smiled at him.

“Sure, why not.” You said with a smile. You had a date with Michael Fassbender.


End file.
